


Who Could Ask For Anymore?

by writteninstony



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninstony/pseuds/writteninstony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brencer snuggles. Because we need more of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Could Ask For Anymore?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lye_kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lye_kisses/gifts).



Spencer Smith sighed heavily as he closed the door to his small apartment. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wood behind him.

_ This job is actually going to kill me.  _ He thought as he shrugged off his suit jacket, tossing it on the nearby chair. 

"Spence? That you?" An all-too-cheerful voice called from the kitchen. Despite his bad mood, Spencer couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. Brendon always had that effect on him. It was just one of the many reasons he loved him so much. 

"Well unless you gave the key to some other guy, I hope it's me." He answered, already feeling the stress from his day at work melting away as his boyfriend poked his head around the door. The man bit back a laugh as Brendon's hair bounced in the way that only Brendon's hair could bounce, falling into his brown eyes. 

“Damn, who told you about my secret, late-night rendezvous with Patrick?” Brendon grinned cheekily. “I bet it was Gerard, wasn’t it?”

Spencer rolled his eyes, but there wasn’t any malice behind the action. He moved across the room, pulling the smaller man to his chest. Brendon automatically reached up, wrapping his arms around Spencer’s neck and practically melting against him. They stood there for a moment, Spencer’s head resting on Brendon’s shoulder and his arms pulling him even closer. 

“Would now be a bad time to tell you that Patrick’s still hiding under our bed?” Brendon mumbled against his boyfriend’s neck, breaking the silence that had been enveloping them. Spencer let out a short laugh, bringing him back to reality from the comforting dream world he’d been tempted to drift off to. Maybe an island, one where he didn’t have to work at a place where his boss drove him insane, and where the only other person was the man in his arms. 

Finally he forced himself to move, releasing Brendon from his tight grip. 

“Hey, are you okay, babe?” Brendon asked, his mood quickly changing from enthusiastic to concerned. His hand reached up to cup the side of Spencer’s face. “You look… off.” 

Spence nodded tiredly. “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just-”

“Your boss. It’s your boss, isn’t it? I swear to god, I’m going to kill that asshole.”

“Come on, B. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yes it is! It’s not healthy for you to keep killing yourself at a job that doesn’t pay you nearly enough for all the work you put in!”

“Brendon…” Spencer said in warning.

“I don’t understand why you don’t quit. I can support us with my job, at least until you can find a new one! And really, how do they expect you to work when your boss is an utter-”

Brendon’s rant was cut off suddenly as Spencer leaned down and pressed their mouths together. Dark eyes drifted shut as Brendon relaxed into the kiss, standing slightly on his tiptoes for a better angle. They pulled apart only when breathing became necessary, foreheads and noses pressed together, mouths still only a breath apart. 

“Brendon Urie. You are getting way too emotional about this.” Spencer smiled softly, his eyes never breaking contact with his boyfriend’s. Brendon pouted, reaching up for another kiss.

“Spence, there is nothing-  _ nothing- _ more important to me than your health. Well, you in general.” Brendon spoke carefully, like he was afraid that if he talked any louder he’d say something wrong. “You’re the most important thing to me, period. You know that, right?”

Spencer felt his heart do that thing where it flutters in his chest, and his face warmed up at the sincerity behind Brendon’s words. He couldn't help it as he pulled Brendon back against his chest, burying his face in the other man's neck. Spencer felt his boyfriend laugh as they once again relaxed together. 

"You're cute when you blush, Spence."

The taller man was in the process of cuddling further against Brendon when he stopped short. 

“Brendon, what’s that smell?” Spencer asked as he pulled back again, moving towards the kitchen. 

“Oh, yeah, I made you dinner!” Brendon said excitedly. He moved ahead of Spencer, pushing past him in their small kitchen to reach into the oven. 

Spencer looked amused. “You?  _ You _ made dinner?” 

Brendon glared at him playfully over his shoulder. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Am I not allowed to make you dinner?”

“I’m just saying, you don’t usually cook.” 

Brendon turned with a bowl in his hands, closing the oven door with his hip. He placed the dish on the table in front of Spencer, fighting to keep the smile from his face. The other man looked at him suspiciously before glancing at “dinner”.  He let out a short laugh. 

“Oh my god, Brendon. That hardly qualifies as food.” Spencer said, looking again at the blackened lump on the table in front of him. Brendon grinned at him, joining in on the renewed laughter. “Are we actually supposed to eat that?”

Brendon shook his head, still grinning. “I called the Chinese takeout place like 20 minutes ago. It should be here soon.”

As soon as he finished speaking, there was a knock on the door. Spencer moved to answer it, his laughter continuing. “That timing really could not have been any better, could it?”

Brendon followed him, leaning against the kitchen door frame as Spencer grabbed his wallet out of his coat and opened the door. 

“What can I say? I’m a man of many talents.” He grinned. “Maybe I can demonstrate a few after we eat.”

Spencer took the bag from the clearly flustered young woman at the door. 

“Sorry about him. He really doesn’t know when to stop talking sometimes.” He smiled sheepishly at the delivery girl.

“Oh, it’s okay.” She said, despite the pink color in her cheeks. The girl accidentally made eye contact with Brendon over Spencer’s shoulder. The dark haired man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and she looked away quickly, blush deepening. “Uh, that’ll be $22.35, sir.”

Spence quickly pulled a twenty and a five out of his wallet and handed it over, trying not to laugh at how quickly the girl left after he said “keep the change”. He shut the door behind her and turned to face his boyfriend. 

“You’re awful. You probably just scarred that kid for life.” 

Brendon moved towards him with a laugh. 

“What can I say? I can’t help myself, you’re too amazing to think about.” 

He leaned up, pressing his lips to Spencer’s. The taller man let the bag fall onto the table before wrapping his arms around Brendon again. 

“Okay, you’re too amazing at that too.” Brendon said when they finally pulled apart. “And I’d love to see where this is headed, but I’m also starving, so I say we eat now, sex later. Sound good?”

Spencer laughed, swatting at Brendon’s ass as he walked back into the kitchen with the food. 

“Food and sex. You sure know how to woo a guy, don’t you?” 

Brendon winked. “Hey, worked on you, didn’t it?”

“Guess it did.” Spence responded, smiling as he collapsed on the couch, sinking into the well-worn cushions. As he listened to the clanking of plates and Brendon’s muted humming, he couldn’t help but realize- for probably the millionth time that day- that he was just about the luckiest guy in the world. 

It was always the small things. The way B smiled at him when they woke up in the morning. The beautiful singing that rang through the apartment while he was in the shower. The warmth of Brendon’s hand in his own on a rainy day. A reassuring hug, a calming word. Just the small, day to day things that made Spencer sure that it would be impossible for him to love Brendon anymore than he already did - until Brendon did something that made him fall deeper in love still. 

“So what are we watching?” Brendon’s voice snapped him out of his musings. The older man flopped on the couch beside Spencer, handing him a plate loaded with food, a pair of chopsticks placed carefully on the side. 

Both men looked to the screen, where Heath Ledger was using the brim of his cowboy hat to avoid Jake Gyllenhaal’s gaze. 

“ _ Brokeback Mountain _ , huh? Don’t you think that’s just the slightest bit cliche, Spence?” Brendon teased. The other man ignored him, grabbing the remote.

“Hey, I didn’t say CHANGE it! I like this movie.” Brendon placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple. “And I like cliche, too.”

The pair settled in, leaning on each other as they ate. When the food was gone, and the plates carefully set out of the way on the coffee table, Brendon leaned over, resting his head on Spencer’s shoulder. The taller man wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in closer as they both relaxed. 

As the end credits finished rolling, Spencer looked down and saw that Brendon was fast asleep, body tucked closely into his own and head resting on his shoulder, left hand resting over his heart. Moving carefully, Spence reached out and turned off the lamp beside the couch. The television was the only thing illuminating the room as the opening credits for another movie began. 

His own vision beginning to fade, he reached up and intertwined his fingers with the hand Brendon had resting on his chest. Letting his eyes close and his head drift to rest on top of Brendon’s, Spencer smiled slightly. Yeah. He was the luckiest man in the world. 


End file.
